


Musically Reclined

by jagggedstar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Just need an outlet, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, one shot maybe? not sure what I want to do with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagggedstar/pseuds/jagggedstar
Summary: It starts off with a bad breakup, classic right?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Musically Reclined

"We're over."

Those words cut through your chest swiftly, knocking the breath from your lungs. "W-What do you mean-"

"It's just we're not right for each other. Sorry." Jason shook his head and turned away, leaving you gasping for air.

You knew it had been rocky for a little bit, he seemed more distant than before. You were sure it was getting better, he was smiling more. Well, at his phone. Always making excuses not to see you, cancelling dates at the last moment. You thought he just needed a little time, some space to himself.

"We're not going to talk about it?!" He didn't turn back, only quickened his pace. You stood there, watching as he turned a corner out of view. With that, 3 years of your life, just cut off completely.

Numbly, you made your way back to your apartment. Yours was the last on on the left of the second floor, and once you were behind that door the waterfall you had been holding in was let loose. It felt like an eternity sitting there, sniffling, thinking about what happened. I'll check his social account, see what's going on, you thought hopefully. Jake was still in a relationship, it said. Your heart skipped a beat, scrolling down. However, where you expected to see your name, another name was in place. I knew it, you thought bitterly. He couldn't even wait a day to change it. You stood back up, your legs a little tingly for how long you were on the floor. In a sudden rage, you grabbed a pillow from the couch, you let out a scream into the fabric, wanting to rip this pain out of your heart through your throat. You threw the pillow back onto the couch and stormed into the little kitchen, throwing open the cabinet for a bottle of vodka. _That bastard_ , you tried to console yourself as you poured some straight into a glass, _he was always going to leave. Fine, I didn't need him. He was a jerk anyways_. 

Before you could take a sip, another round of sobs came over you.

"FUCK YOU!" you shouted to no one.

You huffed and sat up, and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Okay, it'll be okay. Glancing down, you grimaced at your drink. It was a bit much, so you stood up and decided to at least add a mix to it. You grabbed a soda from the fridge and topped the rest of the glass with it, heading to the couch and turned on the TV. 

Some crappy drama was on, you couldn't bother to pay attention, instead you were keeping busy nursing your drink. Getting closer to the bottom, you relished the burning of alcohol sliding down your throat. You looked up to see the main guy on screen professing his love. Scowling in disgust, you threw the remote at the TV, missing entirely and hitting the wall. The batteries came out and clattered on the stand and then onto the floor. The alcohol had already started to take a hold, and when normally you would feel remorse instead you only felt the fire burn hotter. You stood up shakily and hunted down your phone, searching on YouTube for a song to belt out, and let your heart have some release. Connecting to the wireless speaker on a side table, you waited for the app to load as you went over to the TV to turn off. The music started up, a bit louder than sober you would have liked at this time of night. But right now, you didn't care. The world felt so alone, the only person you had just dumped you like yesterday's news. Stalking around your living room, you sang out the first part,

_"Seems like just yesterday You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight Everything it felt so right_

_Unbreakable Like nothing could go wrong"_

You glared into nothing, tears back in your already swollen eyes, belting out the next verse.

_"Now I can't breath_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one"_

The tears were pouring again, burning your tender skin you had been rubbing at, collapsing onto the couch again, wailing out the chorus.

_"Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see_

_The tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes"_

There was a knock on the door, stopping you dead. Your heart sunk to the bottom of your stomach, dread cutting through the fogginess of your drink, as you got up and approached the door. You were now acutely aware of the level that the music was blaring, and tapped the volume down by half on the speaker. Raking a hand through your hair, you opened your door, expecting the worst.

Stood in front of you was a skeleton monster, about a foot taller than you, in a large blue parka, black basketball shorts, and pink slippers. One hand rested in a jacket pocket and the other holding a small plastic container, his expression cool and relaxed, eyelights looking at you inquisitively. This was one of two skeleton monsters that had moved in next door to you a couple of months ago. You had seen them over the last few weeks in bypassing, the odd 'Hello' here and there. It seemed that schedules were always colliding where you just didn't have the time to have a full conversation. You did manage to make little cards for them, welcoming to the surface, and for little holidays to let them know they were included. They would often send little cards back for monster holidays, which you kept on the fridge.

You were ready for him to be annoyed, pissed off, anything except for what he said,

"you ok?"

You weren't sure what to say to that. Of course not, this was one of the worst days of your life. The person you thought was your everything dumped you like a sack of potatoes. Unable to muster up any reply, you just shook your head remorsefully.

"didn't think so. My brother Papyrus wanted to know if you wanted some spaghetti, he's hoping it would cheer you up. It's real, I promise, no im-pastas here." At the mention of food, your stomach grumbled, and you giggled at the terrible pun. He chuckled, a low sound that vibrated in your mind. "it sounds like it, if you don't mind?", offering up the tub. You shook your head again, and rubbed your eyes, your mouth finding the strength to speak.

"Honestly? That would be amazing if that's fine with you guys." Your voice felt raw, drenched in emotion. You gratefully took the container from him and smiled softly. "Thank you, and please let your brother know how thoughtful he was."

Sans nodded, his free hand retreating into his other jacket pocket, and stepped back. "sure thing. if ya need anything give us a shout, k?"

You nodded, and he turned off, heading back to his apartment.

With that, you closed the door and sat at your small table. You only noticed that the tupperware was still warm. Oh what the hell, you thought, opening it up. It smelled amazing, your mouth instantly salvitating and hurried over to grab a fork. You could not remember the last time you had a homemade meal. It sparkled slightly, which was strange for spaghetti, but was delicious regardless. You started to feel warm inside, the pain in your heart fading into a dull ache instead.

***Sans POV***

When you had opened the door, Sans could see how faded your soul was, the fresh cracks webbed through. Ever since you had come home, they could feel the pain radiating from your soul, and voice. It concerned them to hear you shouting, something bad must've really happened. Papyrus had started cooking, and insisted that Sans bring you some 'Friendship Spaghetti' to help.

Sans had kept a smile on when speaking to you, and did as Paps requested, adding a little bit of magic within to help. He could see how red your eyes were, the streaks of mascara down your cheeks.

Most days when you sang, it was full of happiness and energy. They did not mind the spontaneous karaoke you seemed to put on every now and then, as it kept the brothers informed of your mental wellbeing. You were one of the few people they had met since coming to the surface that didn't straight out despise them. As the world got a bit more used to them over the last few months, everything began to feel a bit easier. However, you remained as you were, always welcoming and genuine.

They wanted to get to know you better, but circumstances always blocked the opportunities. It was Paps that came up with the idea that the human would return tupperware if it wasn't disposable. Sans wasn't too sure, but he hoped that his brother's plan would work and they would be able to properly meet you.


End file.
